wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Grindbox 1080
Grindbox 1080 is the 2nd episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the 28th episode overall. It has two separate sectors; the first half is captioned as Start, while the other half is Game Over. Synopsis Start The episode initiates with the Grinders racing to the sofa, in slow motion sarcastically, while Meaty wins. Right now, the frame that we've watched reversed to the beginning, and Jack Knife landed inside the sofa. The Grinders are interrupted by Denise's face that was covered with facial cream, which horrified them. Lil Rob introduced the game that the Grinders been waiting in longevity, Grind of Duty 2: Street Sk8 Ops, right before Denise queried where do they receive the game. We now see the flashback of the Grinders disguising themselves as British men to receive their game. Denise scolded the game by tossing it to the floor, but the Grinders are able to evade from breaking it. So on, Rob starts to play Grind of Duty 2, claiming that this game will interest them. A few time later, the Grinders realized that the game seems to be tedious, but Rob insisted Goggles to create a game, which gives Goggles a bright idea. Goggles developed the Grindbox 1080, a console system that consists of voice command, wi-fi, and pizza delivery. In order to make the console work, Goggles also invented the Game Control Board, until the console seems to be out of control with the plug. Spitball plans to find the Hucksterball Industries' chemical plant to start the console, but the chemical poured on the squirrel to transform into a mutant. Spitball scuttles from it finally. Stubford Hucksterball and his assistant, Officer Lackowski arrive to Rob's house, before Stubford spots Jack Knife and the others playing their Grindbox 1080. Stubford grows infuriated of them, activating the nuclear power source of the console. Jealous of the new console and wants to play with it, Stubford being stingy to the Grinders. Sadly enough, he isn't a very deft gamer of skateboarding. Curious of the pizza delivery button, Stubford taps it multiple times, until the vortex transports Stubford inside a video game, being attacked by a crowd of ninjas. Lil Rob considers to sacrifice himself morosely to save Stubford, by transporting himself inside. The mutated squirrel prepares to demolish the house. Spitball also joins the party by transforming his avatar into a muscular figure. Stubford teams up with Spitball and Rob, in case it's very embarrassing for him to be like Spitball. Both the Grinders engage a battle against the ninjas, and gain victory, except for Stubford, while he assaults the already knock-outed ninjas. However, Rob and Spitball's victory is short-lived, when they are interrupted by a gigantic ninja, who becomes super fierce. The ponderous ninja summons his red energy to exterminate the wheels, but Rob is victorious enough to defeat him with the wheel-less board. The coins appear as they won the level; however, Stubford becomes greedy and snatched the coins and stuff them inside his pocket. Reverting back to his clothes, Stubford queries where do they exit the game. Rob proclaims that they will be able to defeat the final boss, before they return to the real dimension. Goggles logs in as Goggle Lad to declare the technical conditions of the Grindbox 1080, which the pizza delivery button starts to malfunction gradually. Goggles protested that the main boss IS a female. They finally enter the main boss level. To Rob's dismay, Goggles programmed a female villain to be child-appropiate. The villain reveals to be Denise, wielding her girlish armor and a unicorn. Stubford confronts Denise, but the unicorn extinguishes his life; he soon re-spawns as a zombie. Denise summons her yogurt-thematic minions with her initial Fro-Yo Mama Yogurt song, addition to a deep and sinister voice. Goggles disappears and the duo are surround by the yogurt minions. Game Over The second part initiates with a saved game screen on the TV. If selected "Go", you see a pixel-built Lil Rob on the right bottom. Now the screen shifts to the character select, and the world was re-entered as Gnarly Craft. The setting is now viewed, and Denise disappears, before the minions prepare to attack the duo. Rob summons a skateboard power-up to destroy the minion, but it was divided into another. Outside, the house was almost demolished. Gene and Patty finds the mutated squirrel wandering around. Jack Knife logs in to help Rob and Stubford with a giant fork, but he does not know to aim for his avatar. Jay Jay helps Jack Knife fix the sensor by shaking the Game Control Board wildly. Lil Rob attacks the yogurt minion by wielding Stubford as his weapon. Jack Knife enters the game, but was interrupted by a female yogurt minion named Fro Yo Yubari, now in use of an martial arts film effect. The two prepare for battle, and finally, Jack Knife wins. Stubford and Lil Rob headed to the Angry Squabs level, before proceeding to Grindtopis, where Captain Grindstar is held arrested by his archenemy, Professor Crash. He zaps Rob, which Stubford starts using derision over him. Professor Crash powers up by growing himself colossal. Goggle Lad appears to save Captain Grindstar. Rob grabs the power-up to transform himself into a robot, and cannons both Stubford and Goggles. Goggles is now inside of Professor Crash's mouth, and beats his tongue sorely. Crash accidentally switches the trap in front of Grindstar, but Crash feels unconscious and the trap halted, thanks to Goggle Lad. Grindstar awarded Rob an extra life, but Stubford pleaded him to give the extra life back to Stubford; so he did. Stubford's triumphant victory is short-lived, when Stubford is crushed by a door, reducing two, but one, when being crushed by an acme. Meanwhile, the nuclear chemical plant affect the ginger roots, too, horrifying the Grinders. Lil Rob and Stubford find a shopping area level, before Stubbie attempts to collect the waffle irons. The announcement indicates every shopper in the Mega Awesome Black Friday, and the waffle irons are about $2 each. the citizens are now zombies, targeting Stubford's waffle irons. Emo Crys' avatar helps the duo to escape to the elevator. They are now interrupted by Boss Denise, summoning her attack in front of Rob. Outside again, Denise finds out that her boss self is offending Lil Rob. Denise hops on the Game Control Board, to log in as her different avatar, before pushing Boss Denise out of the way. Denise wields her sword to defeat Boss Denise, but she was captured with her scepter. Lil Rob pushes Stubford, being transformed into a skateboard himself. Unfortunately, the Grindbox 1080 malfunctions. The outside Grinders restarting it over quickly. Finally, Rob defeats the Boss Denise, by smashing the scepter into pieces, reverting to her usual self. The parents are fighting against the mutated squirrel, but Lil Rob and Stubford pops out of the console and bonk the squirrel unconscious, which knocked out the nuclear plant. Meaty offers Denise the nuclear chemical to her face, without noticing that she will grow bigger. The Grinders are taking care of the ginger roots, before they are interrupted by an angry Denise, who becomes a bigger size. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Stubford Hucksterball *Goggles *Meaty *Jay Jay *Emo Crys *Jack Knife *Spitball *Denise (not exactly, but her boss replica is) Supporting Characters *Denise *Gene *Patty *Fro Yo Minions *Fro Yo Yubari *Captain Grindstar *Professor Crash Major Events *The Game Control Board from the toyline makes its first appearance. Trivia Original *This is typically the first episode to be aired on 8:30 p.m., instead of 8:00, like its predecessor episodes, and 9:00 p.m., like the previous episode from the first season. **'Grindbox 1080' is also the first episode to be aired on Wednesdays currently. *Jack Knife seems to notice that he speaks Japanese, but incorrectly. *We can see that Emo Crys uses his avatar from Gnarly Craft. This goes to Goggles as well, wearing his Gogglelad attire. *Stubford stated that he is lactose intolerant in the second part. Allusions *'Grindbox 1080' is a spoof of one of the competitive consoles, XBOX 360. **Jack Knife's sensing his hand to the avatar is also a reference of XBOX 360's side system, KINECT. *There are several of video game references in this episode: **The Grind of Duty: SK8 OPS that the Grinders have played is a spoof of Call of Duty: Black Ops. **The Angry Squabs game that Lil Rob and Stubford were on is a parody of the Angry Birds series. **The gorilla outside of Lil Rob's house is commonly a spoof of Donkey Kong. **The avatar costume that the normal Denise wears is striking an allusion of the Zelda series character, Link. Denise also says that she found this sword from her. *Rob's robotic power-up spoofs the Transformers series. *Jack Knife's fight scene with Fro-Yo Yubari is an allusion to Kill Bill's Beatrix Kiddo's fight with Gogo Yubari. **Fro-Yo Yubari's character is uncommonly a spoof of Gogo Yubari. *The victory dance that Lil Rob and Spitball performs is a viral allusion of PSY's Gangnam Style. Animation Errors *Jay Jay's avatar isn't visible when using the Game Control Board. Gallery Part 1 Grind of Duty.png Grindbox 1080.png Two-Headed Squirrel Mutant.png Denise the Yogurt Villian.png|Stubford confronting the villainess Denise Part 2 Grindbox 1080 Game Over Title Card.png Errors Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders